Gunners
The Gunners are a hostile faction in Fallout 4. They are a mercenary organization with advanced military training and the largest mercenary group in the Commonwealth, being vastly superior than Raiders in discipline, organization, training and weaponry, but similar to them due to their hostile and brutal behavior. Gunners are known to be extremely cold-blooded and lethal, accepting any kind of job for the right reward. A good example of one of their atrocities is the Quincy massacre, which purged Quincy of it's populace and nearly wiped out the Minutemen. Their main headquarters is Gunners Plaza, and they are primarily led by Captain Wes. Description Gunners are similar to the Capital Wasteland's Talon Company, both being well-trained, well-organized and well-armed mercenaries who do not show a blink of mercy to the wastelanders. They act independently of any settlement, larger faction or person in the Commonwealth, and are openly hostile to factions such as the Minutemen. Gunners are also known for their extensive weapon arsenal, which includes firearms, laser guns, plasma guns and heavy weapons. Some higher-ranked Gunners are even known to use Power Armor suits. There are numerous Gunner strongholds around the Boston ruins and the Commonwealth, but their primary HQ is the Gunners Plaza, a large building which was a pre-war broadcasting station. Their strongholds contain advanced defenses such as high-quality turrets, assaultrons, sentry bots and Mister Gutsies. Another notable Gunner stronghold is Quincy, which they took over after massacring the former settlers and driving the Minutemen out. Gunner leaders are extremely skilled mercenaries, with their main leader being Captain Wes, and are known to don Power Armor suits and use lethal weaponry, which can even be Plasma guns or modified assault rifles. They are also known to use Stealth boys in combat, and when they aren't using Power Armor, they'll likely use modified combat armor. Notable members *'Captain Wes' - The current leader of the Gunners who resides in the broadcasting room of the Gunners plaza and can also be heard over the intercom system at Greentech Genetics during "Hunter/Hunted" *'Cruz' - A Gunner officer who resides on the second floor of the Gunners plaza *'Ryder' - A Gunner officer who resides in the basement of the Gunners plaza *'Captain Bridget' - A Gunner Captain who leads the Gunners stationed at Hub City auto wreckers *'Lieutenant Clint' - A Minuteman turned Gunner Lieutenant who turned on his former comrades and caused the Quincy Massacre, he is one of the Gunner leaders stationed at the Quincy ruins *'Sergeant Baker' - A Gunner sergeant and one of the Gunner leaders stationed at the Quincy ruins *'Tessa' - A former Raider turned Gunner officer and one of the Gunner leaders stationed at the Quincy ruins *'Bullet' - A Gunner who is stationed at Quincy who makes caps by enslaving people for the Gunners *'Barnes' - One of the Gunner leaders who is stationed at Mass Pike interchange he and Winlock often harass MacCready for leaving the Gunners *'Winlock' - One of the Gunner leaders who is stationed at Mass Pike interchange he and Barnes often harass MacCready for leaving the Gunners *'Robert Joseph MacCready' - A former Gunner who left after deciding to pursue his own mercenary path. *'Major Jefferies' - The leader of a group of Gunners who were hired by Wellingham to deliver a Deathclaw egg to diamond city only for him and his entire squad to be slaughtered by one of the deathclaws they stole the egg from within the Museum of Witchcraft. *'Private Hart' - A member of Major Jefferies squad who was killed by the deathclaw within the museum of witchcraft *'Sergeant Lee' - A member of Major Jefferies squad who was killed by the deathclaw within the museum of witchcraft *'Sal' - A Gunner soldier who hired a group of raiders to help her retrieve the treasures of Jamaica Plain only for the entire group to be slaughtered by the feral ghouls that resided there *'Commander Kaylor' - A Gunner commander who leads the squad of Gunners encountered at the Nuka-World transit center *'Zachariah' - A Gunner deserter who can be found in the Grandchester mystery manor *'Commander Bear' - A Gunner commander who is encountered as one of the 6 named opponents for "Amoral Combat" *'Sabot' - A Gunner soldier who is encountered as one of the 6 named opponents for "Amoral Combat" *'Sergeant Marcks' - A Gunner who found her way into the Nuka World gauntlet and was killed by the traps *'Private Tyler' - A Gunner deserter who found his way into the Nuka World gauntlet and was killed by the traps *'Sergeant Lanier' - The leader of the Gunners who had taken control of the Nuka World Bottling plant however her and her squad were wiped out by the Nukalurks *'Corporal Downey' - A member of Sergeant Lanier's squad who was killed in the Bottling plant by the Nukalurks *'Brett Dunmore' - A Gunner officer turned deserter who left the Gunners to start a quiet life with his wife *'Monique Dunmore' - A Gunner Soldier turned deserter who left the Gunners to start a quiet life with her husband *'Ace' - A dead Gunner soldier who is encountered during the Creation Club quest "Burned on the River" *'Deuce' - A Gunner soldier encountered during the Creation Club quest "Burned on the River" *'Jack' - A dead Gunner soldier who is encountered during the Creation Club quest "Burned on the River" *'Queen' - A dead Gunner soldier who is encountered during the Creation Club quest "Burned on the River" *'Caroni' - A Turncoat Gunner Private who after finding a Tesla Cannon slaughtered his own squad for pranking him encountered during the Creation Club quest "Best Of Three" *'Lieutenant Lazanski' - The leader of a squad of Gunners from Vault 95 who is found dead at a relay tower encountered during the Creation Club quest "Best Of Three" *'Captain Carol Janssen' - An escaped Synth turned Gunner captain who can be found at the Hub City auto wreckers during the Creation Club quest "Early Retirement" Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Greedy Category:Assassins Category:Fallout Villains Category:Military Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Malefactors Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence